Certain Special Medicine
by Lilymoose
Summary: - very twisted story, beware - Sigmund's doing not-so-good things. Kyle tries to find out. Their friend Adele messes things up a little more. Fanboy and Chum Chum get involved and regret it. But the medicine just makes everything better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, dear readers. This is my first (and hopefully last) Fanboy and Chum Chum fanfic (but it is not my first fanfic… other stories are on my other profile). This is very strange, freaky and twisted. Even more strange I have expected it to be. The first chapter is really short, and I don't know if others will be longer.**

**Warnings: Hm. Well. Minor character deaths, maybe some cussing, maybe some gore. Yay the gore. Oh, and freaky stuff.**

**And please note that English isn't my native language, so my writing isn't too good. **

…**~…**

There are good wizard and not-so-good ones, and sometimes they do not-so-good things, but there is that certain magic wizards should never use.

Sigmund has first used it when he was seven.

Sigmund was born in a very rich family, his parents were both quite talented wizards, and the boy could already do some magic in the age of seven. His family loved him, and he was a happy and a very spoiled child.

But then, there was Adele. That little girl. Sigmund's parents often invited Adele's parents to their house, and Adele also came along. She wasn't too smart or too good at magic, but one day it turned out she could cast some spell and Sigmund couldn't. The boy was disappointed. Then, he got angry. He couldn't believe it! He was the wunderkind one here! And then, there was his two-year-old sister, Eva. Little Eva has angered him by sneaking into his room and breaking something. Sigmund became furious, not being able to really think properly.

And he killed his sister.

Of course, he didn't understand it at first. One moment, she was there, looking like a pretty doll, as always. And then, the doll was broken. Her eyes became clouded, she fell and…She was dead. Somehow, the boy has realized what he has done. He couldn't move – he just stared at the broken doll. And suddenly, little Adele walked into his room. And she saw the broken doll. They carried the doll into her room and put it on the bed and only then called their parents. The doll was still warm, and somehow still a little alive – well, Sigmund was just a kid; he couldn't just kill someone – so they managed to bring her back to life. This, of course, didn't mean the doll wasn't broken anymore.

Eva went all sick and weak and ill. Her parents didn't know why. They didn't know she was killed by her brother. They have done lots of things, but nothing could help her. When Sigmund has become eleven, they sent him to Milkweed Academy. And Adele was sent there too. They were close to each other, since Adele was the one who knew that Sigmund has killed his sister. Once, she had mentioned it, and he almost tried to kill her. But actually, he didn't hate her that much, he rather liked her.

Then, he became the best student. Then, he became a world-known-star.

But he was a killer. He was now old and powerful enough to actually kill someone. He was afraid. He was afraid he would kill someone.

But then, it turned out Sigmund could help Eva. He needed to get a certain special medicine. When he found out what that medicine was, he was rather… disappointed. However, he decided to get it.

So, in the age of twelve, Sigmund the Sorcerer started collecting people's souls for Eva's certain special medicine.

…**~…**

**One more thing: don't expect me to update too often. Sorry. Please review.**

**~me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Zzap._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Zzap._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Zzap._

"_I'm so sorry."_

_Zzap._

"_Please forgive me."_

The people. The old people; the ones living their last days; the ones who were suffering, who were in pain, who had lost their hope.

Their souls were never meant to end up in neither Heaven nor Hell; they were to be a medicine.

Little Eva's medicine consisted of some magical ingredients which were usual for all the potions, but there also was… Sigmund has read a lot about that disease his sister had – it wasn't just a disease, of course, it was the aftermath of him temporarily throwing her soul out of her body. Her soul has lost the contact with her body and couldn't give her strength to live. So she needed that potion with other people's souls to survive. She survived, they died.

The spell he used itself was easy; much easier that the magic that kills. He wasn't a killer. He was a soul stealer.

Though, sometimes people didn't want their souls stolen. He had to talk to them, convince them, or just simply do his business without asking them – it was much easier. With an infamous _zzap_, he threw their souls out of their bodies and into a bottle, and then, he made a potion, and then, gave it to Eva. It was helping, it really was helping – and he was so damn happy.

Really happy.

…**~…**

"Hey… Sigmund? Are you here?"

There was a knock on his room's door – Sigmund closed a book he was reading and narrowed his eyes.

"Adele? What are you doing here?"

The door opened slightly, and Adele peeked in. "I have news."

"Oh, come in, then," he shrugged. She walked into his neat and clean room and plopped onto his grey couch.

"Are you still going on your trip to America?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well. First," she crossed her arms. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Sigmund's eyes opened wide. "Why?"

"It's not because of you," she said, shaking her head. "I have to visit my grandma. She's somewhere in America, I don't remember where… They, my parents, say: 'Oh, she must me so _lonely_ there on her own!' " Adele scoffed. "Damn… Oh, and second… I heard you were going to visit the Galaxy-Something-Town as well. Why?"

Sigmund was expecting this question, but he still didn't know what to answer. He sighed; Adele kept staring at him with that piercing gaze of hers.

"You want to see Conjurer, don't you?" she demanded. "You just want to make fun of him, like you always do, and feel like you're _better_ than him!" Sigmund turned away from her. "Listen up, I'm coming with you, and I won't let you do that anymore! Get it?" She stood up and gave him one last death glare. "He used to be my friend, after all." And with that, she snapped her fingers, and disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke.

…**~…**

"You're so annoying," Adele said as she narrowed her eyes at Kyle.

Kyle raised his eyebrows in surprise. _What the heck? That's it? That's all she wanted to say? She does seem annoyed, and she doesn't seem like she wants to talk to me. Then why did she come?_

They were sitting in a small café, Kyle was drinking tea, and Adele was trying to tell him something. She sighed.

"Why are you here anyways?" Kyle asked. Adele yawned.

"Sigmund's having shows here. Haven't you heard? I came with him."

Kyle frowned. "Right. Sigmund." _Of course._

She took a sip of her apple juice and frowned as well. "I… need you to help me with something." She crossed her arms, eyeing him carefully. "Sigmund's been hiding something. For a long time." She looked around, as though she was afraid someone was watching them – not that no one was. "So… I need to find out. I thought you might be interested…"

Kyle smirked. Sigmund's secrets? He was obviously interested.

"Will you help me find out? We're used to be… friends, huh…"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Then we should get started." Adele smirked as well. "That's apparently something involving his little sister… I'll tell you about her."

…**~…**

**A/N: Okay, I know this is SUPER short, and also rushed, but I don't know what else to write. It's all too ridiculous even for me. I hope I'll come up with some ideas soon… Probably not soon, though; like I said, I don't want to update too often. Please tell me what you think about the way I'm writing – I'm mostly making this story to improve my writing skills. **

**Sigmund is MORTOS DER SOUL STEALER! Everyone who knows what I mean gets a virtual Oreo.**

**Lily, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shivers were running down Kyle's spine, not only from the cold, but also from the thoughts of the crime they were about to commit. He and Adele were standing in front of Sigmund's ridiculously big mansion; of course, staying here for about two and a half weeks, he couldn't just find himself a hotel room; he had to conjure up this enormous house. It was already quite dark, and no matter how hard Kyle tried not to be scared, he was. Sigmund was still having a show somewhere, and as far as they knew, wasn't going to show up until midnight – he would be spending time with his fangirls and… Fanboy. That was just perfect for them.

Surely, Sigmund has put all those Security Spells all around his house, but he has also told Adele the spell which could let her in, since she was his friend… sort of. But, nonetheless, Kyle wasn't feeling too good about it, because what they were going to do was… a crime. A real crime, the one people got sent to prisons for. He understood that even if they got caught, they wouldn't end up in prison, but still. This wasn't good, and this was… risky, no?

"Okay, let's do this," Adele announced almost cheerfully. Several magical words – and the spells were broken, the door was opened, and they could go inside.

Inside, into a house he wasn't allowed in, he reminded himself. Which made him wonder why he agreed to do this in the first place.

"Are you coming or not?"

Kyle had to admit, the house looked great, from the outside, at least. And inside it was even better. His jaw almost hit the floor at the sight of all the chandeliers, tables, couches, and the shine of all this.

"Fab," Adele said and poked him in the arm. "Let's go!"

…**~…**

Kyle was having a hard time finding what he was looking for.

Adele had suggested that maybe they could find some 'clues or whatever' in Sigmund's house. But almost an hour has passed, and they haven't actually found anything. That was a little strange, come to think about it. There weren't anything that could be reminding Sigmund about Eva – no photos, not a single letter from her, nothing. That frustrated Adele to no end.

"Damn!" she yelled, punching a wall on her way. "What the heck! There _must_ be something!"

"But there isn't," Kyle said.

"Shut up!" she growled.

"_You_ shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Grow up!"

They yelled at each other some more, and after putting the spells back, left the house, very disappointed.

…**~…**

"And then he was like WHOOOSH and vanished!"

Two best buddies in the world, known as Fanboy and Chum Chum (though it was fairly obvious these weren't their real names… On the other hand, maybe they were) were telling Kyle about what they had seen at the show. The wizard was apparently uninterested, but those overly-excited guys somehow failed to notice that.

"OOHH! And he made those awesome CAKES for everyone!"

"I'm getting a headache…" Kyle muttered.

"Aaaand, we know your secret."

"What secret?"

Fanboy and Chum Chum exchanged glances with grins plastered on their faces, and Fanboy announced, "The one you were talking about with your _girlfriend_!"

"What are you imbeciles talking about?"

"We saw you with your _girlfriend_!" Chum Chum said, still grinning.

"I don't have a – Ah, that. She's not my girlfriend, you dimwits. And…" he narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you know about the secret?"

"Well, we know it's a _mystery_!" Fanboy said excitedly. "And it's about _Sigmund_! And you're gonna find everything out… And we wanna do it with you!"

"We're good at mysteries!" Chum Chum added.

"What? No, you are not doing this! And… _You? _Good at mysteries? I bet for you the rain is still a mystery!" he scoffed.

"No! We're actually good! C'mon Kyle, we'll help you!" they jumped to their feet. "C'MON C'MON C'MON! Let's do this!"

And before Kyle actually knew this, he was already being dragged… somewhere by those two maniacs. "We know EVERYTHING about Sigmund!"

…**~…**

**A/N: Lol, what was that? I dunno.**

**Whatever, lol.**

**Review this already. I think I have got over my Writer's Block… Maybe.**

**Lily, out. Lol.**


End file.
